tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Wraith (Age of Industry)
Wraith, sometimes known as "the Wraith" is a criminal mastermind and rebel set on bringing equality to the world by killing noblemen of great influence. Physical appearance Wraith is described as a tall and slender character of unknown race. Remarks made by the criminal's assistant Victorius claims that Wraith hasn't got a tail, which indicates that Wraith isn't a Khajiit or an Argonian, and that the criminal is far too skinny and tall to be either an Orc or a Bosmer. Biography Nothing is known about Wraith except that he or she first made themselves known by killing the nobleman Axel Dumont in Brightwall a couple of months before the second part of the Age of Industry saga's beginning. It has been revealed that Wraith is of noble birth, yet the criminal states that he/she was "born as a noble, but never one of them", hinting that Wraith was an outcast or perhaps even a bastard. Wraith then killed several other nobles by gunshots, and then signed the crime scene in their blood with the initial "W". Wraith's latest victim was the nobleman Alfred Levontius, which awoke the investigator Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf's interest in the mysterious murderer of noblemen. Interestingly enough, Wraith appears to have more knowledge about Valkyrie than the investigator does about the culprit behind the murders. Age of Industry: Ashes of the Past Wraith is indirectly introduced through a series of documents read by Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf as she tries to figure out the numerous murders of nobles in Brightwall. The character later makes a visual appearance outside of a manor west of Daggerfall where he/she witnesses the destruction of the Beaufort mansion along with the many nobles inside, caused by Sander, Meledran, Levith and Ada. Wraith seems to have already gathered an accomplice by the name of Victorius after the assasinations of the nobles Axel Dumont and Alfred Levontius. Equipment Wraith wears a purple but almost "aching to black" light armor, designed to represent a nobleman's suit with wrapped sleeves. It is trimmed with silver lines and embroidery. with a flowing dark cape donning his/her shoulders. The rebel also wears gauntlets and a pair of boots. On the head there is a helmet in the shape of a somber wolf's head which covers the entire face, with exception for a small gap made for vision. Wraith carries a multi-barreled flintlock pistol. Personality Wraith is portrayed as an intelligent, charismatic and well-spoken criminal. Often addressing people politely with phrases like "My dear...". Even though having a noble motif, Wraith uses cruel methods such as murder to justify his/her cause. Victorius mentions a "booming" voice of respect and authority coming from the character, but when Wraith briefly removes the helmet to catch breath, his/her voice sounds alot more brighter than it did with the helmet on, hinting that the helmet itself is a device to distort the voice or that Wraith is just actually faking the voice. Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:27352 Age of Industry II: Ashes of the Past] Trivia * An alternative version of Wraith exists within the Clan Wars Canon. Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:Assassins